


Piter

by angelaiswriting (carolinemoore)



Series: Katya [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I suck at tags, Mentions of Death, Pre-Daredevil, Russian Mafia, Semi-public sex i guess, Vaginal Sex, mentions of suicide (if i remember correctly), slight talks of murder, tattoo kink probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinemoore/pseuds/angelaiswriting
Summary: Back when Utkin was just a name, Vladimir knew what love was.[Pre-Daredevil, set back in Russia.]





	Piter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr (angelaiswriting.tumblr.com).  
> I know OCs are not for everybody, but I deeply love them, so...

 

> _Любовь – как ветер: её нельзя увидеть, но ты её чувствуешь._

 

* * *

 

It was one of their rare times in Petersburg. Seen as Vladimir and Anatoly Ranskahov ruled the Russian capital, their traffics weren’t exactly seen under a good light in Piter. But things were hopefully going to change soon. Petrov and his group had organized a ball, masking it under the veil of some charity event, and the Ranskahovs had been invited. A lighter relationship between the two parts would have meant an easier life for both Petrov and the Ranskahovs–and, of course, more money in their pockets, with an enlarged traffic of drugs and weapons.

Born in Piter, Katya had moved to Moscow with her family when she was around five years old. Her father had been a renowned surgeon before Petrov’s daughter died on his table. To put it fairly, Aleksandr Ippolitovich Kartashov had done his best, but whoever had shot that Petrova girl had made a mess and, long story short, he hadn’t been able to save her. Sent away from the city, Aleksandr Ippolitovich had been forbidden to return–not that there was a risk: deprived of the career of his dreams, he had shot himself two years later with one of the guns he had bought from the men of the ruling drug lords of the time and had left his wife and daughter without their anchor.

Vladimir, though, knew how much Katya loved and missed her city, and when he had officially been invited to Petrov’s ball–more for business reasons than for entertainment ones–he had asked her to come with him and Tolya.

She had said yes–of course, she had said yes. And it wasn’t just because of Petersburg. It was because Volya would be there with her and they’d be able to dance and she’d have the right excuse to dress up as best as she could for the man of her dreams. And Vlad wasn’t exactly unaware of that, on the contrary. He had even taken a day off from the ‘family business’, as Mikhail had once joked about it, to go dress shopping (or hunting, as he had found out) with Katya. He wasn’t the type of man that tired easily, but they had left early in the morning and had come home in the evening and he had been so exhausted that he had fallen asleep with his clothes still on and Katya hadn’t managed to change him into his pajamas. But it had been a perfect day, and even now he still felt like strolling down the Arbat with her woman at his side.

And now, fighting with the knot of his tie, he still wondered how someone like him had managed to get with someone like her. Katya was anything he wasn’t: she was smart and cunning and fun, while he was all business and nothing else.

“Here, let me help,” Katya giggled, moving his hands away from the tie.

“I hate this thing,” he groaned as she undid the mess he’d made.

“You look better without,” she smiled, pulling up on her tiptoes to peck his cheek. She slipped the tie from under the collar of his white shirt and undid the first button.

“What are you planning?” Vlad smirked. His hands had moved to rest on her hips and he pulled her closer. She had showered with his shower gel and only God knew how much he loved it when she did that. Somehow, that simple action made him feel somewhat special to have her engulfed in his scent. “Something dirty?” His breath prickled the skin of her neck as he traced her skin with his nose.

Katya laughed, wiggling out of the embrace and stretching a hand in front of her to stop him from getting closer. “Not now, Volya, I still need to get dressed.”

“I can help you with that.”

She giggled, shaking her head as she let the silky robe he had bought her one day fall to the ground.

He stared at her as she put on her new set of lingerie and then her blue dress. She had picked that one out because she knew he would have worn blue for the ball and she wanted to look good next to him. Vladimir knew–and he never missed an opportunity to tell her that–she always looked good: she didn’t even have to try because she had always been the light of his life. And as cheesy as that sounded, that was what he felt when she was around. Both Tolya and he knew bringing Katya with them wasn’t the smartest choice because it was well known that he got easily distracted when that woman was near him. But she was family and he was sure that, one day, he’d marry her and build a family with her and he could never leave her behind. This was the exact reason why, two years later, he’d be instructing her to reach Mikhailovka because he was going to reach her there once he and his brother would manage to get out of Utkin.

For a second he was back at six years before, when nothing had been official between the two of them. They had met in school, and when he and Tolya had dropped out, she had kept around. Their friendship had got tighter and she had become a constant in their life, so much so that his brother had stepped in on him jerking off with her name on his lips many a time. Six years before, when the thought of ruling Moscow had just been a mirage, he had attended a ball with her. It had been some school ball bullshit before she finally graduated and she had spent weeks begging him to accompany her. They had left early, though, and he had taken her on a car drive. And with the Moscow River flowing next to his car, he had found himself making love for the first time. It hadn’t mattered that that was her first time: she had trusted him and for the first time Vladimir had thought he had found love without even looking for it.

And so he smiled, getting up from the bed and standing behind her to pull up the zip of her dress. He stood like that, one hand on her stomach and the other between her shoulder blades, where the zip had stopped. Her skin was burning against him, but he still perceived the light shiver running down her spine when his fingertips had touched her. He leaned forward, kissing the hair she had put up in endless braids–just like he loved it.

Katya smiled at their reflection, her hands reaching the one he had rested a little below her breasts. “Worried?” she inquired, leaning back until she was pressed against his chest and he had to remove his hand from her back.

“No,” he grinned. He wasn’t exactly being honest just as he wasn’t exactly lying. That night was just a good night, one that shouldn’t be ruined by pointless worries, and he was going to treat her as the queen she was. “I just can’t wait for whatever this is to be over.”

Katya hummed, closing her eyes for a second or two. Vlad could still see her red-painted smile in the mirror in front of them and he couldn’t help but smile again. And when she turned around in his arms, he leaned down to peck her lips.

There was something Katenka didn’t know about the way he felt when he had her in his arms: invincible, like he actually belonged there, with her, wherever they were. It warmed him from the inside, an emotion he wasn’t sure he had experienced before meeting her. He felt important and _thrilled_ by the idea of being able to protect her even if he knew she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. But it still made the world stop and blur around them, because for a few seconds nothing else existed–not the mob, or his business, or Sokolovsky and Petrov, and all the worries that constantly stalked him like a predator finally evaporated into nothing. And so he indulged in moments like that, and he kept silent to hold her tight and feel her heart beat against his chest as though it was singing to him, lulling him away from the weight of his duties.

“It will all work out for the best, I’m sure,” she reassured him, leaving a kiss at the base of his neck right where she had unbuttoned his shirt. “Once the alliance is made, Sokolovsky and his problems will be but a memory. Still, don’t trust Petrov blindly–he’s not exactly the man you’d like as an ally,” she went on, hands reaching behind his neck and fingers intertwining.

“Tonight is ours,” he simply said, hands reaching down for her hips to hold her tight. “We’ll get rid of this meeting in no time and then we’ll be enjoying the party, just you and me.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

 

* * *

 

“We’re not settling for anything that could risk taking the rug of power from under our feet,” Volodya was saying and Tolya nodded.

They were in the limo that was bringing them to the party, Piter’s evening traffic rumbling by all around them as they waited for the streetlight to turn green. Petrov had sent them that car and for how much the brothers had wanted to reject the offer, Katya had managed to convince them otherwise. They could despise that man and his gang all they wanted once back in Moscow, but now they were in the enemy’s territory and they had to play by Petrov’s rules. A single false step could make the house of cards fall without remedy.

“It’s gonna be fifty-fifty or nothing, but he’ll still try to change that to his favor,” Tolya agreed. He looked charming in that black suit of his, with his rings shining in the lights of the city seeping in through the windows of the limousine. “He’ll threaten to switch his sympathies towards Sokolovsky. This is an opportunity we cannot miss, but I’ve been thinking of a solution ever since we got the invitation to this bullshit of a ball and came up empty-handed.”

Katya smirked, turning her attention towards the men next to her. “That’s actually a good thing I have the rifle of one of your men pointed at him at all times, isn’t it?”

They both turned towards her with frowns on their faces. But as soon as Vladimir saw she wasn’t lying, the smirk grew on his lips.

“At all times?”

She nodded.

“Even now?”

“He was fucking one of his whores when we left the hotel,” Katya confirmed.

“How do you know it?” Tolya asked, perching on his seat.

She shrugged, turning her attention to the Neva River on their right. “A woman has her ways, even more so when she has spent the majority of her life with people like you two.”

“So our man just needs a word from you and Sokolovsky is gone?”

“Yes, but we can’t afford to kill him if the danger is not real. He’s our only chance to fight Petrov if things get tough, and you both know it.” She had read their minds when Vlad had asked that question: if Sokolovsky turned into a corpse, Moscow would completely be theirs, but he wasn’t their only pain in their ass. She scooted closer to Volya to look at them both in the eyes before speaking again. “Everybody knows he has his eyes set on Piter, even kids do. He will drag his ass on our side if things don’t work out with Petrov because he knows we can give him this city. Petrov knows that too, or else he wouldn’t be seeking this meeting _and_ alliance with the Kings of the capital. It will work out because they both know what we–what _you_ –are capable of. We might have less than two thirds of their men combined, but we know the secrets of Moscow. There’s no way they’re coming out safe and sound from a war with us.”

Vlad smirked and circled her waist with his arm, pulling her closer and kissing her temple. “That’s my girl!”

Tolya smirked. “What if they have treaties they’re keeping hidden from us?”

“This is a possibility,” Katya nodded. “But we have to take this risk. We side with Petrov, get rid of Sokolovsky and _then_ we get rid of Petrov too. A pact with Sokolovsky will never work and western Russia doesn’t need two different groups of people ruling it. So now we get there, we smile and play by their rules and in no time we’ll be toasting to our future.”

“What if he bugged the car, though?” Vladimir asked after a while when the limo finally stopped.

“I guess now it’s the moment of truth,” Tolya answered, getting out of the car.

Vlad and Katya waited a few seconds before doing the same. She got out first and grabbed his hand when he reached her in Petrov’s pebbled front yard.

“He has quite the house,” Katya gawked at the palace-like mansion in front of them.

It was a huge, white house, whose front side was styled like the Winter Palace. Lights were switched on in every window and even from outside one could hear the chatter and the other sounds coming from the party. Guards dressed in white could be spotted literally anywhere, with their earpieces and guns on display. Even though the city believed it to be a charity event, everyone knew who Petrov was, so no one complained about the security measures. It was, after all, a private mansion and many precious objects were displayed inside. And as any other art collector, Viktor Yurevich Petrov didn’t want to risk a theft.

“Show off,” Vlad muttered under his breath, pulling Katya closer by her waist and following his brother inside the house.

He heard her giggle at his side before her lips pressed lightly on the side of his neck. Her hand squeezed the one with which he held her waist and Vlad looked down at her. “Just relax,” she smiled, stopping in the foyer for a moment. She fixed the collar of his shirt before shooting him another smile. “It’s gonna be over in a heartbeat. We go in, we shake hands and then we’ll enjoy the night until we can’t stand anymore, yeah?”

“I was thinking of a better way to make you unable to stand,” he smirked. He couldn’t help but pinch her right above her ass and he laughed when she squealed. “Let’s not make Tolya wait.”

Petrov’s two best bodyguards waited for them in front of the door that led to the rest of the house. The greeting and welcoming were less cold and formal than Vlad had expected, but his blood still managed to boil in his brain when they looked Katya up and down.

Tolya, who had seen his brother’s face go blank in anger, shot him a warning look: they really didn’t need to cause any drama, most of all when they were surrounded by trained killers who had their eyes pointed on them.

“The lady can wait at the party,” one of the men announced, motioning with his hand towards the corridor on their left. “We have a great bar and the caviar we’re offering is of the best quality.”

Vladimir straightened his posture and squared his shoulders, jaws clenching and unclenching twice before calming down enough to speak. “She’s coming with us.”

“I’m afraid this is not how Viktor Yurevich would like to proceed,” the other man retorted. “And moreover, this is no business for a woman. I’m sure your lady will enjoy the party and the company of our guests while you and our boss discuss business.”

“I’m not going to-”

“It’s okay, Volodya.” He hadn’t even realized he had clenched his hands into fists until Katya’s hands tried to loosen his left hand. When he looked down, she was smiling that same fake smile she plastered on her face when someone pissed her off. “Just go, they’re right: this is no place for a woman. I’ll go drink something and wait for you at the bar.”

“You sure?”

She nodded.

“Very well.” One of the guards grinned at them and moved to let Katya pass. “If you’d like to follow me, Viktor Yurevich is waiting in his study. This way.”

“Go, I’ll be fine,” Katya whispered in Vlad’s ear, her breath tickling his skin. “Besides, I could really use a shot of something.”

“This is…”

“I know you consider me more than good enough to handle your business, Volya.” Her hand squeezed his and he couldn’t help the small smile that grew on his face. “But, I told you: we’re in their territory now and they make the rules. Let’s not anger Petrov before due time. And I’m also slightly starving, so I hope they have more than just caviar here.”

Vlad giggled, pulling her closer and kissing her temple. “Don’t have too much fun without me.”

When they pulled apart, Katya was grinning, the collier resting on her cleavage catching the light from the huge crystal chandelier above them. “Don’t have too much fun either.”

 

* * *

 

It was well past ten when Tolya and Vlad finally got out of Petrov’s office, which meant the meeting had taken more than two hours–well more than they had estimated.

“I’m glad we managed to come to this agreement,” Viktor Yurevich was saying, joining his hands behind his back.

Anatoly smiled. “It’s our pleasure to enlarge our traffics with you and your men.”

“Yes, yes,” Viktor nodded, leading them down the corridor, his men following them but keeping their distance. “I’m sure we will both benefit from this alliance. But now, enough with this! There’s a party waiting for us in the other wing of the house. And I’m sure our Vladimir Borisovich here has a lady waiting for him that I’d really like to meet.”

Vlad nodded.

Viktor Yurevich didn’t let their silence become awkward. In his sixty years of life, he had lived through too many silences, most of all after his daughter had been killed. He hadn’t let life or casualties turn him into a brooding man: he was cheerful and the ugly scar on his forehead made a great contrast with his personality. “I know by experience that it’s not good to make a lady wait,” he chuckled, leading them through endless doors.

Volodya and Tolya exchanged a look: this wasn’t the route they had followed when they had been accompanied to Petrov’s office.

“My wife Konstantina is the worst of them all, I’m sure our Lord knew what he was doing when he made her. But thankfully she’s busied herself with this charity bullshit for the last month as she organized the ball, so she won’t mind my absence. We’ve been together for so long I’m not even sure about the number of years, but our anniversary is approaching and I’m sure she won’t miss her chance at scolding me,” he laughed and the brothers joined in on him.

Petrov was a nice company indeed, something the Ranskahovs hadn’t even imagined before that day. But still, they didn’t let his charm blind them, for they knew the brutal killer that hid under that fake exterior.

When they finally entered the ballroom–one to set the tsar’s to shame–, Vlad immediately spotted Katya standing at the open bar. It was as though he was always able to see her anywhere, even in a room full of people. He smiled, one of the rare smiles that graced his lips only in her presence.

“I’ll go get Ekaterina Aleksandrovna,” he announced, shooting a look and a nod in Petrov and Tolya’s direction.

He hadn’t exactly taken her in before leaving their hotel room or even before leaving her in the foyer. But now, with her back towards him, he pictured his fingertips trail down her bare back. The dress she had chosen had filled him up with jealousy that day when he had accompanied her on her shopping tour because he knew men would stare at what was his. But he had seen the way that dress had made her feel, the way her eyes had lit up–as though she was a princess, even if it clung to her body more than he cared to admit. But that was Katenka he was thinking about and he knew too well she had him wrapped around her finger.

Petrov’s guests were just a blur in his peripheral vision as his eyes focused on the man next to her. He was trying to put his hands on her and she was trying to act like a lady and not like the warrior Vlad knew she was, and she was trying to push him away in the manner that was required to a lady.

She turned in his direction when he was a few steps away, almost as if she had sensed him and his anger, and Vlad saw the relief bubble up in her eyes and her growing smile.

But he still lunged forward and punched that guy square in the face. His ears barely registered Katya’s surprised giggle as the man fell to the ground, a hand on his jaw, because he was still tired by the previous meeting with Piter’s drug lord and he was still seeing red.

“You okay?” he asked, gritting his teeth, as she grabbed his outstretched hand.

“Better now,” she smiled, rubbing circles on his hand with her thumb. “What took you so long?”

Volya groaned, finishing the champagne in her flute. “He wanted to make a toast, then another and _another_. He’s very meticulous, though, and I appreciated that. The contract was clear, balanced for both us and him. It was a surprise, but I’m glad it’s over.”

“You’re tired,” she noticed, smoothing away the frown from his forehead.

Vlad shrugged, taking her hands in his. It was almost scary the way she could read him that well. “I’m okay, ready to enjoy the night with my woman,” he smirked. “Petrov wants to meet you first, though,” he added, starting in the direction of where his brother and their host were waiting for them.

“Can you believe I met his wife?” Katya whispered. “She’s a witch!”

But they were now to close to the man in question and she shut herself up, a smile plastering on her face.

“Ah, Ekaterina Aleksandrovna!” Petrov smiled, stretching her hand out for her to shake.

Katya returned the smile and shook his hand.

“A great man, your father, Aleksandr Ippolitovich. A great man indeed,” he went on. “Saved me on more than one occasion. I still regret he wasn’t there to patch this cunt up,” and he pointed a finger to the scar on his forehead, “but I see now he was helping his wife through the delivery of such a stunning woman.”

Katya peeked quickly at Tolya, standing next to Petrov, and she saw him clenching his jaw. She really didn’t want to turn and see Vlad’s expression and Vlad knew that too well because he was doing his hardest at keeping the murder at bay and he knew he’d kill if she turned towards him. “Thank you, Viktor Yurevich,” she nodded politely. “And thank you for inviting us to your event. Your wife, Kostantina Pavlovna was telling me before how excited she was that it all turned out so well.”

“My pleasure, my pleasure!” Petrov laughed. “And my wife loves these things. She was a wedding planner for a while, after the death of our beloved Dasha.”

Both Katya and the Ranskahovs knew Petrov had mentioned his dead daughter to twist the knife. Vladimir had even been on the verge of punching him, but Katya, once again, had sensed his thoughts and had grabbed his hand and she was now holding it tight.

“I am deeply sorry about your loss, Viktor Yurevich,” she faked a smile and Vlad wondered how she had managed to become that good at lying–and at throwing salt on the wound. “Unfortunately, I know the pain, having lost my father as well, and I wouldn’t wish this on my worst enemy.”

Petrov nodded. “Well, enough small talk! I’ve invited you here to enjoy the party, too,” he grinned, changing the subject. “I’ll go look for my wife, you never know what she might be doing.”

They waited for him to leave before loosening up.

“Son of a bitch,” Katya muttered under her breath. “He knew exactly who I was and still thought well of pissing on my father’s memory.” She sighed and Vlad pulled her closer. “I’m glad the meeting went well, though.”

“Better than expected, to be honest,” Tolya nodded, massaging his forehead with his hand. “I see you’ve already found someone to punch,” he went on, smirking at his brother.

Volodya grinned. “I was just warming up this dead party,” he chuckled. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, brother, Katya and I are going to have fun.”

He dragged her away before Tosha had the time to say anything.

“Would my lady like to dance?” he proposed, mocking the guards that had welcomed them upon their arrival.

Katya picked up on the joke and laughed. “It is my duty,” she cackled. “After all, my man has been talking about business for the whole evening.”

She went on laughing for a few more seconds before he put his hands on her waist to dance to the slow.

“I’m sorry for the treatment,” he said after a while, her forehead resting on his shoulder, her hands locked behind his neck. “You’re part of the business as much as me and Tolya,” he went on, swaying to one side and to the other.

Katya hummed against his skin and left a light kiss above the collar of his shirt. “It’s okay, I had lots of people entertaining me.”

“Like that guy before?”

“Don’t be jealous, Volya,” she chuckled, pressing herself against him more firmly. “I really don’t need a dickless man in my life. We both know I only have eyes for you,” she reassured him.

He smiled, patting her butt once.

If there was one thing in this world Vladimir Ranskahov loved almost more than anything else, it was the sweet smiles she sent him, as though she was trying to melt his stony façade away. And God, she knew way too well how to make him crumble. It wasn’t exactly something he was proud of, but when he was with her, everything else lost meaning and he was left alone with her, dancing under huge and expensive chandeliers in a house he was ready to burn to the ashes.

“But it was lonely indeed, waiting for you here, all alone…” she trailed off, a playful smirk on her lips.

Vladimir smirked and grabbed her ass, pulling her as close as possible, not even caring about the people around them. “I doubt it, with a dress like this… Another girl would’ve found something fun to do.”

She faked a shocked expression before grinding against him. “No other girl has someone like a Ranskahov. But you’ve made me wait, still are, so I might as well go to an older Ranskahov to see if he can spice up the night, you know?”

Vlad let out a laugh, his hands squeezing her butt a little too hard. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Wanna test me? I didn’t ‘forget’ my panties for nothing,” she grinned and boy, did she steal his breath away!

Katya was a tease, of that he had been sure ever since he had met her in school. And he was a simple man, with simple kinks, and she really knew how to work him up with just a few words.

“You came here, in Petrov’s house, with all these armed guys ready to make fire at us, with your pussy to the wind?”

She smiled sheepishly, but Volya knew it was just an act. She loved to tease him just as much as she loved to be teased and they both knew she had done that with a plan on her mind. “You know I don’t like tongs, and my usual panties would have been visible under the dress…”

Vlad’s smirk grew bigger. “You could’ve just told me you wanted to fuck in this shithead’s house, you know?” He leaned down, kissing her above her ear. “I’d be glad to comply, even in front of all these stuck-ups.”

Katya chuckled and her fingers played a little in the hair behind his neck.

He grabbed her hand when she didn’t answer and asked for the restrooms. They stopped in a corridor, though, and Vlad pushed her gently against the wall. He let one of his hands inch up her dress before slipping it between her legs.

“You weren’t lying,” he choked on hair, feeling her warm and wet.

“I would never lie to you, Volya,” she purred, hooking her right leg behind his left one.

One corner of his mouth pulled up in a half smile and he pressed himself against her, his lips trailing up and down his neck before he picked her up and she secured her legs around his waist.

“So if I were to take you right here and now, you’d be okay with it?” he asked, sucking hard just above her breast. He loved the idea of walking back to that room full of people with a hickey on his woman’s cleavage for everyone to see. Because, clearly, that one guy at the bar didn’t know who she belonged to. Hopefully, though–and Volodya really hoped this was the case–, that guy simply didn’t care and he could put up a fight in Petrov’s house and accuse him of letting his men play with his most powerful ally’s woman.

Katya hummed, her fingers weaving through his hair. “Obviously,” she hummed again, tightening her hold on his waist. “It amazes me how easily you can get hard, though,” she laughed and he joined her.

“Only when I am with you,” he joked, pushing her dress up without even checking if people were in sight.

She laughed and shook her head as she pressed herself more into the wall to balance herself as her hands unbuttoned his trousers. “What if we get caught?”

He leaned forward, kissing her jaw until he reached her ear. “I have a revolver strapped to my leg,” he confessed.

Katya gasped and he pulled away to stare at her, a confused frown settling on his features. “Are you nuts? What if they find out?”

“They won’t, don’t worry,” he reassured her as he pulled himself out of his boxers. “We’ll be out of here in less than an hour. Our things are already in the car and Mikhail is waiting for us to get back at the hotel. We’ll have breakfast at home tomorrow, love.”

He felt her relax against him, but as he leaned forward once more, her breath got caught in her throat. His fingers slipped under her dress again to brush against her labia.

“Don’t worry, Katenka,” he whispered, pushing two fingers into her, catching her by surprise. “Nothing bad will happen, we’re expanding our boundaries and _we_ ,” he went on, pecking her lips, “will fuck right under Petrov’s nose and he won’t be able to stop me.”

Katya nodded, wiggling her hips a little at the feeling of his fingers into her. “Move them,” she begged, turning her head right and left to make sure no one was in sight.

Volya complied, fingering her slowly, his lips sucking the side of her neck. Feeling her clench around him, whether it was his fingers or his dick, was another one of the things he loved the most in the world. It was a feeling he knew he’d never grow tired of, something that even in old age, when erectile dysfunction would become a reality for him too, would manage to put a huge grin on his face. It was the most delicious of grips, and even more when, like now, her breath came out ragged and she did her best to keep as quiet as possible.

When he bowed down to lick her above her sternum before switching his attention back to her cleavage, her hands went back to his head as she pushed herself harder again his hand.

He pulled out without compliments and had to silence her groan with a kiss as he grabbed his erection to give it a slow stroke. “Keep quiet, Katya, wouldn’t want the old man to walk in on us, now, would we?”

“No,” she breathed out, unbuttoning his shirt as he pressed the tip of his dick against her.

“What are you doing?” he chuckled, covering her mouth with a hand and pushing into her slowly to mask her moan.

She moved his hand away when she was happy with the result, her hands caressing up his chest to grab the sides of his neck. “I want to see them,” she panted, moaning when he pushed in to the hilt.

Vlad smirked. “The tattoos?”

Katya nodded and he grinned, pulling back out before pushing back in hard. Her moan echoed down the corridor and for a moment he really wished for someone to walk in on them. He wanted them all to know what he was capable of doing to his woman with just a thrust because he found her all too arousing. She had leaned her head back against the wall. Her eyes were screwed shut and her lips were parted, her red lipstick driving him wild.

And had he known she liked the sight of his tattoos so much, he would have found a way to make their quickies last longer so that she could stare at them.

“Do they turn you on?” he pressed, quickening up his pace, her walls closing in on him in the hottest way.

“Yes,” she managed to answer before her breath hitched in the back of her throat. Her nails raked down the exposed skin of his chest and stopped on one of his old scars. “And these,” she added, clenching down on him so hard he let out a grunt, his forehead falling on her shoulder as he hiked her up a little more. “So much,” she moaned again, but this time a little too loud and he covered her mouth again with his hand.

He grinned against her skin, thrusting into her at a rough pace, her hands tugging at his hair so hard it hurt. Vladimir didn’t even notice, though, too lost in the feel of her. It was as though he had lost his mind–or as he thought it’d feel like to lose his mind. She was so warm and wet and _welcoming_ , so eager to pull him in even more, to scratch him and pull him closer as he sucked at her neck. And it was the best feeling in the world–more than dropping out of school, more than learning how to handle a gun, more than having his first time. It overwhelmed him, it made him forget about Petrov and Piter and their stupid alliance and that guy that had tried to touch his Katenka. It was better than a sniff of cocaine, better than taking a life. Even when it was just sex–because he really wasn’t the type of man who knew how to make love or who was even sure about what love even _was_ –, it was like seeing stars, like ascending to heaven and drilling bullets in all those winged dicks’ heads. It was like getting high and beaten up at the same time and he wasn’t ashamed to say that he loved it.

He placed his open mouth in the crook of her neck to stifle a moan and at that moment he felt Katya’s ragged breathing against his hand and when he looked up he swore she was a vision.

And as his thrusts got more frantic, he felt her orgasm drawing closer at the speed of light, her warm walls fluttering around him as he started to twitch inside her.

He removed his hand from her mouth and grabbed her butt to secure her even more against him so that he could thrust in better and deeper.

And, Jesus Christ, when she opened her eyes and moaned at him, almost begging to make her orgasm hurry up, he came like a teenager at his first time and he had to bite his tongue to keep quiet. And as he spilled himself inside her, she panted once before going breathless, tugging at his hair and pushing her head back as she came around him and clenched down and made him see stars again.

He panted against her skin just as she panted against his and he let his thrusts get slower and sloppier as he rode out their orgasms.

He had just pulled out and was helping Katya stand with one arm while with his free hand he put himself back into his pants when Tolya’s voice froze them both in their place.

“It’s time for us to leave,” he announced. “If you’re done there, that is,” he added with a chuckle.

“Yeah, coming,” Vlad grunted, zipping his pants back up as Katya fixed his shirt and buttoned it. “Way to ruin the post-orgasm bliss,” he cussed, switching his attention back to Katya.

She let out a short and breathless laugh, her knees still trembling. “We still have tomorrow, Volya,” she reminded him, getting closer to kiss him. And then, maybe realizing that for the first time that evening, she gasped and her eyes opened in shock. “I don’t have my panties on!”

“And?”

“Your stupid cum is gonna run down my legs,” she gasped again, slapping his shoulder. “It will stain the dress and people will notice!”

“Let them,” Vlad shrugged his shoulders, snakin

**Author's Note:**

> I still remember the day I wrote this (it took me hours) and I was sweating when I finished it haha  
> Hopefully you enjoyed this!  
> Translation of the sentence at the beginning: "Love is like wind: you don't see it, but you feel it."


End file.
